A barbecue with the James'
by JoyIsLove
Summary: Haley, Nathan and Jamie decide to go to Atlanta to visit the James’ family. NHJ one-shot.


**Summary:**  
Haley, Nathan and Jamie decide to go to Atlanta to visit the James' family. NHJ one-shot.

**Okay, so, one day, I got the idea for this one-shot, cause we need some more happy NHJ family time. And since we don't know how many sisters Haley has, or their names (except Taylor, Vivian and Quinn – you can hear that in 2x10), I decided to name them after my Naley girlies. Thank you girls for being so patient and I hope you like it. Raddy, Becca, Carol, Katie, Tori, Courtney, Brenda, Shachar, Ashley, All****y, Sharon, Megan, Jessica – this is for you.**♥

**P.S.: I wanna thank Becca, for helping me with some ideas. Girl, you are the bestest person in the world, you are queen and nobody's better than you. J/K.;) Anyways, thank you.**

**And if you read all of it... Reviews make me happy.:)  
**

* * *

"Nathan! Can you come her for a second?" Haley yelled. She hung up the phone.

Nathan came into the room. "Hey buddy. Wife." He hugged Jamie and kissed Haley. "What's up?"

"My mother called," said Haley.

"Lydia? What did she say?"

"She's inviting us on a barbecue. Well, she's just throwing some kind of a party, but my dad decided to have a barbecue then. Anyways, they're making some kind of a family reunion, all James' at one place. We haven't done that since... ever! And none of my sisters ever met Jamie. I don't think they even met you. Well, except Taylor and Ashley. She saw both of you on last Christmas. But my family is like all over the country and I'd really like to go. I haven't seen them all in such a long time. It'd be fun. Some of them have children now and Jamie could play with them, even though I think all of them are girls. We'd go on a little road trip to Atlanta and have fun."

"We're going on a road trip, momma?" asked little boy, while he was watching cartoons.

"Yep. We're going to Atlanta to see grandma Lydia and grandpa Jim, sweetie!" Haley said to her son.

"Yay! Will Bunny be there, too?"

"Sure, honey," said Haley and smiled. Their little son named Lydia's dog Bunny, even though his real name was Aaron.

Nathan looked at her. "We are not going there again," he thought to himself. Last time they were there, it turned out to be a complete disaster.

By expression on his face, Haley knew exactly what he was thinking. "Come on, will you ever forgive that stupid dog for pushing you into the pool?" she laughed. "Admit it. It was funny!"

"No. And it wasn't funny," said Nathan with a serious expression on his face.

"Come on, Nathan! Pleaseeee?" Haley begged him. She gave him that innocent look she knew he couldn't resist.

"Yeah, daddy, let's go!" said Jamie and started to pull Nathan's pants.

Nathan sighed. He couldn't say no to these two cute faces. "Okay, okay, we'll go. Just promise you'll keep that dog away from me!"

"Yaaaay! We're going to Atlanta, we're going to Atlanta..." Jamie started singing and jumping around.

Haley smiled. "Thanks, baby." They kissed.

"You're welcome. So, when are we going?" he said.

"Um... Well... Tomorrow would be a nice day?"

"Tomorrow?! Can't they call us any sooner? Like maybe two hours before it begins?"

Haley laughed. "You know how they are, they do things last minute. They like to live that way. And besides, we don't have anything planned for tomorrow, so nothing's keeping us here."

"All right, all right. Pack your ball, Jamie, we're going to Atlanta!" Nathan smiled and passionately kissed his wife once again, while their son was jumping around them.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Hey Jimmy-Jam! Did you pack your stuff yet?" said Nathan and picked up his little son.

"No, daddy. I can't pack. I'm only four. Momma's packing for me."

"Oh, sorry, bud. I don't feel like packing either. I'd rather shoot some hoops. Do you think momma would pack for me, too?"

"Nope. She said you're a big boy and you should pack by yourself," said Jamie.

"Urghh, well, she's right. I am a big boy and I'll pack by myself. And when you'll be a big boy, you'll pack by yourself, too. Cuz that's what big boys do, right?" said Nathan.

"Right!" said Jamie and gave his daddy a high five.

"All right! Now, I'm gonna go talk to momma, and you go find your ball. We'll play some before we take off to Atlanta, okay?"

"Sure!" said Jamie and ran off to find his ball.

Nathan went to Jamie's room. Haley was there, packing some stuff for her kid.

"Hello, wifey. What are you doing?" he said and sneaked behind her back. He hugged her from behind. He smelled her perfume she was always using.

"Oh nothing. Packing some stuff for your son. You know, extra clean clothes if he gets messy..." said Haley.

"Why do you have to pack that much stuff? I mean, it's not like we're gonna be there for days. Wait, are we?"

"Well, no, I mean... Maybe we'll stay over the night. I mean, it's along drive and I don't think Jamie could handle it."

"Okay, okay. But we leave first thing in the morning."

Haley nodded and Nathan started kissing her neck. "Mmmm. You smell good." Haley turned around and kissed him. "And definitely taste yummy." Nathan kissed her even more passionately. "Stop it, silly. We can't do that here. Jamie can walk in right now."

As she said it, Jamie walked in. "I found my ball, daddy. Let's go!"

"Sure, bud. I'm totally gonna beat you, anyways. Let's go now and leave momma to finish packing so we can finally go to see grandpa Jim!" Nathan said, kissed his wife, left the room and head off outside with his son.

* * *

_**Few hours later...**_

"Momma?" said Jamie for the thousand times this day.

Haley looked at Nathan and quietly sighed. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No, honey, but we are _almost_ there. Maybe like 20 minutes more," said Haley while looking at her map. "Right, babe?" she said and turned to Nathan.

"Exactly. So, let me see if I got it all right now. You have 6 sisters and 4 nieces and they're all female?" laughed Nathan.

"Well, yes," said Haley and laughed with him.

"So, your parents were like trying to have a boy and it just wouldn't work and instead they got 7 daughters? Man..."

"Well, yeah, kind of. I mean they've always wanted to have a big family anyways."

"Alright, whatever you say. So, first there's Taylor, of course. Then there's Ashley and her husband Tyler. I met them last Christmas, right? They have 5 years old twins, Tori and Carol. Then there's Becca, who is married to... Ben?" said Nathan, having a hard time remembering all those names.

"No, it's Will. Lord, we've been married for what, 7 years, and you still haven't remembered all of my sisters', their husbands' and kids' names?"

"What? I have a bad memory, that's all," he said in his defense. "But admit it. There are _a lot_ of names. Okay, um, Becca's kid's name is... Oh right, she doesn't have any." Nathan sighed. "Okay. Too much information. Oh, I remember one sis. Her name's Raddy, and she's two years older then you, right? And she's your favorite sis, because you're the closest by age."

Haley laughed. "Well, at least you got that right."

"She's married to... Kyle, and they've got a daughter named-"

"Oh, turn here left," said Haley and looked to the map. "Okay, go on now."

"Named Ally. Urgh," Nathan sighed. "It's like being back in high school again, you, tutoring me."

"Yeah, right," she laughed.

"Okay. We have two sisters left. Vivian and... Quinn. Quinn's married to Antonio, right? Right. Um, Vivian's husband is called Ben and their daughter is named... Urghhh, she's the one with that weird name, isn't she? Wait, don't tell me. It's Sha-... Shar-... Sharpay?"

"Like a dog?" Haley laughed. "Nooo, her name's Shachar."

"Oh. Right. By the way, what kind of name is _that_? Shachar?"

"Don't you insult that name! I like it! Besides, Quinn and Antonio both love traveling abroad and unusual things. They've gone to Israel before Shachar was born, and that name is popular there. They loved it, so they decided to name her like that," said Haley.

"Oh. Okay. As long as our kid's name won't be like that, I'm fine with it. Anyways, I think this is it. Oh god, I hope I won't mess up anything."

"You won't, honey," said Haley. "Jamie, sweetie, I think we're here now," she said as they drove to the James' parking lot.

"Yaaay! We're here!" happily yelled Jamie. He quickly opened the door and jumped out. "Bunny, Bunny! Come here!" he started calling the dog. "Momma, where's Bunny?"

"Oh honey, don't worry. I'm sure he's somewhere inside," said Haley to her son. "Let's go now, shall we?" She turned to Nathan. "You okay, babe?"

Nathan took a deep breath. "A man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do," he said to himself. "I'm fine. Now let's go."

Haley picked up Jamie and Nathan rang the door. They were standing there for a couple of seconds, as Nathan rang again. Nobody answered the door. "They're probably in the back yard. C'mon, let's go there," said Haley.

They started walking to the back yard. And then the last thing Nathan remembers is seeing something really big running towards him and his son's voice, yelling: "Bunny! Bunny!"

"Bunny" ran towards Nathan, jumped on him and pushed him to the ground. Then, he started licking his face. "Ewwww, come on!" said Nathan.

"Daddy, Bunny loves you!" said little Jamie, hugging his favorite pet.

"Well, I think he could show me that love by another way. Like maybe, I don't know, wave with his tail or something. I already took my shower today, thank you very much," grumpily said Nathan. But seeing his son, hugging that big animal that was almost bigger than him, made Nathan giggle.

Haley smiled. "Go on, sweetie, play with Bunny and go say hello to grandpa and grandma," she said to Jamie as she helped Nathan stand up.

"This is gonna get interesting," said Nathan and laughed.

"I'm glad you think so." Haley and Nathan followed their son to the back yard. The whole James family was already there. Jim, Haley's father was by the barbecue, talking to one of his daughters. As he lifted his head up, he saw Haley, Nathan and their son Jamie. That scene brought a smile on his face. He quickly hurried to them, before anyone else "jumps and attacks" them.

"Pumpkin! I mean, Haley!" he said and hugged his favorite daughter. "You showed!"

Haley laughed. "Of course I did. I wouldn't miss seeing my father for the world!" she said.

"I know you wouldn't," said Jim. He turned to Nathan and hugged him too. "Nathan! How are you doing?"

"I'm pretty well, thanks," said Nathan.

"That's good to hear," said Jim, as he noticed his 5-year old grandson standing besides them. "And where is my absolute favorite future basketball star to be?!" he said as he lifted up Jamie.

"I'm right here, grandpa," said Jamie.

Jim laughed. "I know, you are. And, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, grandpa. Can I go play with Bunny now?" impatiently asked Jamie.

"Sure, go ahead." Jim turned to Haley and Nathan. "Come here, you guys. I'm gonna go and see where your mother is, Haley. She probably burned the only thing I asked her to do. Thank goodness she married such a great cook," said Jim and laughed. "And Haley, introduce your husband to the rest of the family," he said, turned around and went inside the house.

Haley took Nathan's hand as two little girlies ran towards them. "Aunt Haley!" said one of them. "Uncle Nathan!" said the other. They were cute little twins with bright brown hair, one with a ponytail and the other with a pigtail. They were dressed in cute dresses, the first one's was pink, and the other one's was orange.

Nathan and Haley smiled. "Carol, Tori, how are you doing? Oh my god, is it just me, or are you two girls getting prettier and prettier every day?" said Nathan. The two girls shared a look and giggled.

"Tori! Carol! What are you two doing there? I told you not to talk to strang-" Ashley stopped. "Oh my god, Haley!" They hugged each other. "How are you?" Ashley asked her sister. "Oh, I'm sorry, I am so rude. Come here, lunch's almost ready. I think so at least. Just hope that mom didn't burn anything again," she laughed. "Hey everybody! Haley and Nathan are here!" she yelled to the others.

"Hey, how's my hot brother-in-law?" said Taylor, as she walked to them.

Nathan laughed and Haley sent her a killing look. "What? Relax, I'm only kidding," Taylor said.

"Yeah, you better be," said Haley.

"Hey Becc! Come and meet your sexy brother-in-law," yelled Taylor, laughed and followed Ashley inside the house.

Becca was just talking to her other sister Quinn, as she heard Taylor yell. They turned around and came to them. "Hi Hales!" said Becca and gave her a hug.

"Oh Becca! Quinn! I missed you guys so much! I can't believe it's been so long since we've seen each other!" said Haley and gave the two of them a kiss on cheek. "So... This is my husband, Nathan," she said.

"Hey," said Nathan and gave them a hand.

"Oh don't be silly, we're family!" said Becca and gave him a hug.

Haley laughed. "Jamie, sweetie, where are you?" she called her son. "Come here, there are people you have to meet."

Jamie quickly ran there with Bunny by his side. "I'm here, momma," he said.

"Jamie, these are my sisters and your aunts, Quinn and Becca," Haley said to his son. "Becca, Quinn, this is our son Jamie."

"Hey little man," said Quinn.

"Aww, he's such a cutie-pie!" said Becca.

"I'm not a pie. I'm a boy," proudly said Jamie.

They all laughed. "And he's very smart, too," said Becca.

"How old are you now?" asked Quinn.

"I'm four. I will be five in 4 months," said Jamie.

"Wow, you really are a big boy already!" said Quinn.

Jamie nodded. "I know. Daddy says so, too."

"Oh, and speaking of, Nathan, you can go there and meet my husband, Will and Quinn's Antonio. I think Tyler, Ash's husband is there, too," Becca said to Nathan. "They're over there, by the barbecue."

"Yeah, sure," he said, kissed his wife and went to the barbecue.

"Jamie, honey, have you said hello to grandma already?" Haley asked her son.

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Okay, let's go inside now, then. I'm sure she wants to see you," said Becca. Haley and Jamie followed her in the kitchen. Lydia and Jim were there, laughing at all the things she burned this day.

"You are such a pig!" said Jimmy.

"I am not!" laughed Lydia. "Okay, what about this one?"

He tried a bit of what she gave to him. "It's... disgusting!" He jumped and spitted in the trash. "If I wouldn't tasted it myself, I wouldn't believe someone could be such a horrible cook," Jim laughed.

"Well... that's why I married you," said Lydia.

Jimmy came closer to her. "I know..." He started kissing her.

"Ehm," said Haley. "EKHM! Mom! Kids in the room!"

They stopped and looked at Haley. "Oh, I'm sorry honey." Lydia saw little Jamie, weirdly looking at them. "Jamie, hun, come here," she said and bended over to him. He gave her a hug. "How are you doing, big boy? Have you met all of your cousins yet? Shachar and Ally?"

"Nope." Jamie shook his head.

"Hey, I was wondering the same thing. Where's Raddy? She's coming, right?" asked Haley. Then they heard a car parking outside.

"Oh, that should be her," said Lydia.

"Jamie, you go and play with Tori and Carol," said Haley. "Nathan, come with me."

They went outside and saw Haley's sister, with little Ally on her arm.

"Raddy!" Haley almost screamed and hugged her tightly. "Awwww, I missed you _so_ much, Red."

"I missed you too. Especially that nickname, Hazel," laughed Raddy. "I'm sorry I'm late. I can't believe when our beloving parents called me. _Two hours_ ago! Thank god I live only one hour away from here."

Haley laughed. "I guess we should consider ourselves lucky that we got a phone call from them yesterday."

"You should," said Raddy. "Oh, sorry, you must be Nathan," she said as she saw him. "Hi, I'm Raddy."

"Nice to meet you too," he said.

"And where do you have your man?" asked Haley.

"Oh, Kyle got really sick yesterday, and he couldn't make it."

"Aw, that's too bad," said Haley. "And who is that? You must be Ally, right?" said Haley to the little girl Raddy was holding.

She nodded. "She's kinda shy," explained Raddy. "And where's your little man?"

"He's somewhere there. Playing with Carol and Tors. And Bunny."

Raddy laughed. "He's still calling him that? Mum should just rename him in Bunny instead of still calling him Aaron."

"I know," laughed Haley. "You should go inside. Nate and I will take your stuff."

Raddy smiled. "Thanks. It's so good to see you again, Hales."

"It's good to see you, too." Haley and Nathan walked to the car. Nathan grabbed he biggest suitcase and went inside the house. Haley was still there, picking up two bags from Raddy's car. She turned around and saw someone really familiar. Two girls were standing on the other side of the street, just getting out of the car.

"Jessie?" she said. Nobody responded. "Katie?! Jessie?!" Haley yelled.

They turned around. "Haley?" said one of them.

Haley started waving them. They crossed the street and came to her.

"Oh lord, this really is you!" said Jessica. "Nobody called me Jessie in years!"

"Haley, what are you doing here?" said Katie as they hugged each other, which was a bit hard to do, because of Katie's huge belly.

"I'm visiting my mom and dad, we're having kind of a family reunion. Oh my god!" Haley said in disbelief. "I can't believe it! It's been like what, 8 years!" She hugged them again.

"I know! It's been way too long," said Jessica.

"I can see that," said Haley, looking at Katie's belly. "How far are you, girl?"

Katie smiled and rubbed her belly. "Brenda's coming in three weeks and a half."

"Aww, that's beautiful. I'm so happy for you. And where's Sharon?" asked Haley.

"She's in the hospital. She gave birth two days ago. They named her Courtney," said Jessica.

"Aww, that's great. I wish I could've seen her. Send her my best, will you?" said Haley. "Well, there's a lot going on with me too. I am married to Nathan for almost 7 years now and we have a 5-year old son named Jamie."

"That's so great. Everything turned out so well for us, I can't believe it," said Katie.

"Yeah, you're right," said Haley. "Hey, we should go out sometimes. Shopping, or just for some girl talk, what do you think? I could come here and leave Jamie at my parents', Nathan could hang out with your men, and we could go out."

"Yeah, that would be great. Give us a call sometimes," said Jessica.

"I will. You too," said Haley. "I should probably get going now, they're all expecting me in there."

They hugged each other once again. "Take care, Hales."

"You too. And let me know when the baby is born," said Haley, grabbed two bags and went back inside the house.

"Hey, Becc. Have you seen Viv anywhere? Or Shachar? I want them to meet Jamie and Nate, even though... well, you know what she's like," said Haley and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she's in the living room. And honey, beware," said Taylor.

Haley laughed. "I will, I promise." She came to the group of all the guys that were talking. "Hey, how are you? Do you mind if I borrow my man for a sec?"

Tyler, Ashley's husband, laughed. "Sure. We should be interacting with our wives, too. Instead of talking about how good you are in bed." The others laughed.

"Hey babe!" Will yelled to his wife Becca. "How you doing, sexy?" He winked to her.

Haley laughed. "Okay, okay." She turned to Nathan. "Come hun, there's only one person left I want you to meet. And uh.. She's the toughest of all James sisters. So don't be surprised if she ignores you or anything. You'll get used to it."

"So she's like the Evil sister?" Nathan laughed. "I'll handle it. She can't be that bad."

"All right, don't say I didn't warn you." Haley and Nathan went to the living room. Vivian was there, talking on her phone, and 8-year old Shachar was reading a book.

"Hey Viv," said Haley.

Vivian waved her hand, saying she needs just a minute. "No. Yes. I did not say that. NO, I said that it needs to be finished by Tuesday. Well _maybe_, you didn't listen to me well, huh? What do you think about that?"

"She has a big company in Washington. She's like the boss there and everyone's afraid of her," Haley whispered to Nathan.

"Yeah, I can see," he whispered back to her.

"Okay, okay, I don't have time for this bull shit now. Tell Susan, if it isn't on my desk on _Tuesday_ at 8 am, she could find herself a new job! And so does her assistant!" Vivian hung up her phone and sighed.

"Viv, I want you to meet my husband, Nathan. Um Nathan, this is my sister Vivian," Haley introduced them.

Nathan offered her a hand, but Vivian just gave him a look. "So, this is the famous Nathan, the guy who knocked up my sis at the age 18. Interesting."

Nathan looked at Haley who opened her mouth and was just about to say something, when Vivian interrupted her. "Whatever, nice to meet you. I guess. I gotta make a phone call." She turned around and left the room.

Haley and Nathan shared a look. Nathan bursted into laugh. "That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. "Nice to meet you. I guess." Oh my."

Haley started laughing too. "But hey, I think she actually likes you. I mean, she said "Nice to meet you." She never says that. To anyone."

"Well, I guess I am flattered to be liked by Vivian James."

"Patterson. She's married to Ben Patterson," Haley corrected him.

"What kind of guy marries someone like that?" asked Nathan.

"I don't know. He's quite normal, you know," Haley said. She suddenly noticed Shachar in the room with them. She probably didn't hear them, because she didn't lift her head up when Haley started 'coughing'.

"Shachar?" said Haley. "Honey."

Shachar looked at her. "Aunt Haley! Oh, I'm sorry. The 7th book of Harry Potter is just so interesting, I become immune for the rest of the world. It's a good thing also. I got used to my mom always talking on her phone and that doesn't bother me anymore."

"Aw, come here, sweetie. I haven't seen you in such a long time," Haley said and hugged her. "How's school?"

Shachar smiled. "It's fun. Our teacher's very nice, you know. And I already made some friends."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Haley. "Shach, this is my husband Nathan. I believe you haven't met him yet."

"Nope," said Shachar and suddenly hugged him. "It's so good to meet you."

Nathan awkwardly laughed and then smiled as she hugged him. "Nice to meet you too."

Suddenly Quinn peeked into the room. "Guys, lunch's ready. Let's go outside."

Shachar quickly left the room. Nathan and Haley waited for a second and then followed her.

"Poor thing. I feel so bad for her," said Nathan. "It must be awful to live with a mother like that."

"Yeah. But she's tough. She'll make it," said Haley. "Now let's go and spend some family time, what do you say?"

Nathan put his arm around her. "Sure."

They went outside on the back yard and sat behind the table. "Kids! Lunch is ready!" Lydia yelled.

Jamie, Tori and Carol ran there. "We're here, grandma!" said Tori.

Lydia smiled. "Sit here, you guys. Grandpa will get you food in a minute." As she said it, Jim came from the house. "Mr. Scott, here you have your lunch. Ladies, I will get yours in just a minute," he said.

Jamie smiled and looked at Nathan. "Can you cut this for me, daddy?"

"Sure, bud." Nathan stood up and cut his steak. "Here you have," he said and sat back on his chair. "Mmmm, this smells yummy, Jim."

"Thanks," he said. "So, how's work, Nathan?"

"Oh come on, Jim, we aren't here to talk about work. Leave the guy alone," said Lydia.

"It's okay-" said Nathan.

"No, mom's right, let's not talk about work," Haley said to Nathan.

"So, how's life with that little man?" asked Becca.

"Oh, mm, Jamie's great," said Haley while eating. "He's such a good boy, you know. The other day, when I came home and was like really tired, he came and brought me some cocoa."

"Awwwww," said everybody at the same time.

"Even though I think you might had something to do with that," said Haley to her husband.

"Who, me? Nooo, absolutely not," laughed Nathan and shook his head.

"Remember when Haley was young and we went to see your mother and.." said Lydia to Jim.

"-Oh no, mom, you are not telling that story again!!" protested Haley.

Everybody laughed. "Come on, Haley, Nate never heard it before!" said Lydia.

"Yeah, Hales, come on!" joked Nathan.

Haley sighed. "Go on."

"So, we went to see Jim's mother and his brother with his wife and son was there, too. And after one hour, Haley and her cousin Chuck got lost and we were searching for them for almost 45 minutes, when we found Haley hiding under the bed in Jim's parents' room. And she wouldn't tell us where Chuck was and after half an hour she finally said that she locked him in the bathroom and then she hid under the bed, because he told her he'll kidnap Mr. Ruffles."

Everybody started laughing. "Come on, he was such a weird kid! He was creeping me out every time I saw him!" said Haley. "And he had this strange fetish on hats."

"Why did you hide under the bed then?" asked Nathan.

"Because, he said if I'll be bad or do something bad to him, a monster will come and take me and I'll never see my parents and family again," said Haley.

"She was a very smart kid," said Jim.

"And a very brave one, too," added Lydia.

"That's why I married her in the first place," said Nathan and winked at his wife.

They continued talking and meanwhile they finished their lunch. Suddenly Jim went inside the house and came back with ice cream. "Who wants some ice cream?"

"Me, me, me!" the kids started yelling and jumping around. Jim gave it to them and after a few minutes, when everybody, including Jamie, ate their ice cream, Haley had to take her son upstairs and change his clothes, because ice cream was all over his shirt and pants.

"I think there's more ice cream on your shirt than in your tummy, sweetie," said Haley while changing his clothes. "Why don't you try to put it in your mouth, rather than your clothes?" she laughed.

"I'm sorry, momma," sadly said Jamie.

Haley smiled at him. "Aw, it's okay, honey. That's why momma brought some extra clothes," she said and put a clean shirt on him. "Here, now you're clean and ready to go."

"Thanks, momma," said Jamie and ran out to the back yard with Haley following him.

"Daddy, daddy!" said Jamie. "Can we shoot some hoops now?"

Nathan laughed at his little son. "Okay, bud, let's show your grandpa Jim what you're made of!" Nathan grabbed a ball that was lying around and threw it to Jamie.

Haley smiled as she looked at her two favorite boys, playing basketball and having so much fun. The others were all standing around them, cheering for mostly Jamie.

Raddy came to her. "What's up, sis? You having fun?" Haley nodded.

"You look pretty happy," said Raddy.

"Yeah, I am. Mostly because of them, you know. I don't know what would I do if I wouldn't have them. They make me so happy," said Haley.

"I'm glad everything turned out well for you, hun," said Raddy and hugged her.

"Me too," said Haley.

As Nathan and Jamie stopped playing, Lydia came up with a new idea. "Okay, what game will we play next? Oh, I know, let's play... Twister!!" she said and came with Twister in her hands.

Haley shook her head. "Oh no, mom, we're not playing that. Come on, what about the kids? They can't play Twister, they're too... small. And besides, we're too old to play it."

"You are never too old to play Twister! Well, unless your name is Jim," laughed Lydia.

"Hey, that's not fair!" said Jim. "It's not my fault if my back hurts!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure, we believe you, Jimmy," said Lydia and rolled her eyes.

Nathan said to his wife: "And the kids can watch. I'm sure they'll be rolling on the floor, laughing when they see us playing. It will be fun."

"Okay, okay." Haley gave up.

"Okay, so we have, Nathan, Haley, me and... Vivie Megan?" said Lydia.

"Don't you even dare thinking about that!" said Vivian. "Or calling me by my middle name again!"

Ashley laughed. "You're such a pain in the ass, Viv. Relax, I'm in."

"Okay. Becca, you will spin the spinner. Let the game begin!" said Lydia.

You should've seen that scene. It was so freaking hilarious to watch. Nathan, Haley, Lydia and Ashley were playing and the kids were yelling and cheering.

"Come on, momma! You can do it!" Jamie yelled.

"M-O-M-M-Y, M-O-M-M-Y, M-O-M-M-Y!" Tori and Carol were dancing around and cheering for their mother.

"Your girls are gonna be cheerleaders, I'm telling you, Ash," said Haley.

"Left foot on yellow," said Becca as the spinner stopped.

Nathan put his right foot on yellow, which cost Haley falling on the floor and Nathan almost falling on her. "Nathan!" said Haley. "What are you doing? We lost now!" she said and laughed.

Nathan lied on the ground, right beside Haley. He first looked her in the eyes, grabbed her head and kissed her. "Mmm, you are so bad, you know that?" she said and kissed him back.

* * *

_**In the evening...**_

Haley and Nathan were sitting on a balcony, looking at the beautiful night.

"Today was perfect, wasn't it?" said Nathan.

"Yeah, it was," said Haley and nodded.

"I'm so glad you convinced me to come. Your family's great," said Nathan and smiled.

"It's your family too, now," said Haley and hugged her husband. "Man, this night is beautiful."

"And so are you," he said and kissed Haley.

Suddenly they heard someone walking. They turned around and saw Jamie standing there.

"What's up, bud? You can't sleep?" asked Nathan.

Jamie shook his head. "Grandpa's snoring."

Haley laughed. "Come here then, sweetie," she said and lifted him up. She looked up in the sky and thanked god in her mind, for giving her this family and this moment. She wouldn't give it back for the world.

Nathan hugged his wife and son and thought about how lucky he is to have a family like that. They were strong and tough. Nothing could bring them down. And this moment was just the beginning of their happiness.

_The end_


End file.
